Lunch Date
by My Ships
Summary: What happens when Frank comes by the Psych office and talks to Shawn? What happens when Shawn over-thinks everything and takes, literally takes, Juliet for a lunch date? The story is probably better than the summary.


_This is my new Shules fanfic. I'm not sure if this is really in character, but I hope that it's good enough for y'all. :)_

_I was thinking of the **first quarter** of it yesterday. My family went for a walk yesterday and my brother and I pretended to be Shawn and Jules **(not in any inappropriate way, as you can tell if you read the first quarter, we just acted like friends)** and then, at another time, we pretended to be Shawn and Gus._

_I got a sweet review on my other Shules fanfic **(which I really appreciated)** and I've been in a Shules mood lately so I decided to write another fanfic._

* * *

"Why are you carrying your gun around with you? It makes me feel uncomfortable," Shawn asked as he and Juliet were walking on a nature trail in Santa Barbara.

"I was walking to lunch with Carlton so he could talk to me about Marlowe and cut me off every time I started to talk about you. So, I'm still in my work outfit and I'm technically still on duty; I'm just taking a lunch break," Juliet explained, almost laughing, on the inside, at the fact that Shawn was oblivious to what he took her away from. "Besides, I'm a detective and there are so many people that I've put away that only had a few month's or year's sentence who are out now and who will come back to try and get me. And there are so many people out there who have been suspects who would do anything to get revenge or throw me off their trail. So it'd be a good idea for me to carry my gun around with me, even if I wasn't on duty."

"Fair enough. But that doesn't change the fact that it makes me uncomfortable," Shawn complained.

"I'm not going to shoot you, Shawn. Unless you keep whining about my gun. Got it?" Juliet laughed.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I swear; if that dog craps all over the place I'm going to-"

"Shawn!" Juliet almost yelled as she heard Shawn and saw the couple walking in front of them, with their dog, turn around and give a disgusted face to them. When Shawn didn't answer, Juliet forced herself to calm down and then talk to him. "You seem grumps, Shawn. What's wrong? You can tell me anything, I promise," Juliet said, consolingly.

"It's just that... Your father, Frank, he came by the Psych office today," Shawn answered.

"What did Frank do, Shawn? Juliet asked, anger lacing her voice. As much as she wanted and tried to rekindle her relationship with her father, it just wouldn't work out. They would just climb the top of the mountain and then he would con somebody, sometimes including her, and they'd tumble all the way back down. It was just too hard and too much for Juliet to handle that she had almost given up.

"He asked me something," Shawn said nonchalantly.

"What did he ask you?" Juliet interrogated. When Shawn looked down at their intertwined hands and wouldn't answer, Juliet asked again.

"He asked me something and I don't know why I'm over-thinking this, at all. I'm just nervous and I almost feel like he had bad intentions when he asked me.

By this time, Juliet had made the two of them take a shortcut back to the diner, where Lassiter was sure to eat alone.

For the third time, Juliet asked yet again, "What did Frank ask you, Shawn?"

"There's a story leading up to it. Do you want to hear it?" Shawn asked. When Juliet nodded her head, he continued. "You know when we went on the retreat?" When Juliet nodded her head again, he started on. "Well, I thought that you wanted something big to happen..."

"And what was that big thing?" Juliet wondered aloud.

"I thought..." Shawn laughed awkwardly. "I thought you wanted me to propose to you."

Instead of saying an Oh or something of the sorts, Juliet burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Shawn. It's just that... I cannot believe that's what you thought I meant. I just wanted a retreat, just you and me. That was special enough and definitely memorable. I didn't want you to propose to me."

"You're right," Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking outside of the box. That was totally something we weren't ready for... But, what if I... What if I did propose?" Shawn asked.

Juliet was in silence for a long moment; confused and surprised. "Well, I don't know. I wasn't expecting it, at all, so I wouldn't know what to think. I would probably say Yes. But that was months ago. Let's not dwell on the past, Shawn."

"But that's what your father asked about," Shawn responded.

"You told Frank about it, but you wouldn't tell me?!" Juliet almost yelled.

"I wanted to get his blessing before I popped the question. He didn't end up coming and my DS was stolen, which had the ring inside it, so I just gave up. He came by Psych about a week after the retreat and I told him. He didn't want me to because he knew that I lied to you and he said that he didn't want you to date somebody like him."

"Shawn, you lied about being a psychic and it was wrong, but you came clean. Now Gus, Henry, and I know and that's all that matters. You made a mistake on the spur of the moment and you're living with it. You came clean to me and that's what matters. I mean, you know how long it took me to sort everything out and to get over it, but I'm over it now. And trust me when I say that you're nothing like my father. NOTHING like him."

"Thanks, Jules," Shawn said. "Back on to what I was originally going to say. Your Dad came by yesterday and asked me if I could propose to you."

"That's really weird," Juliet pondered.

"I know, that's what I've been thinking. I have no idea why he wanted me to. He wasn't for the idea at all a week after I almost proposed to you, but now he wants me to. It just came out of nowhere."

"My Dad is probably up to something," Juliet contemplated.

"Yeah, he could be, but what if he isn't? What if he wants you to be happy? What if he does know what's best for you, for us? I don't know. I feel very silly right now, thinking about it this way, but I have to over-think this. I mean, maybe he's finally given me his blessing, thinking that I'll need it someday soon..." Shawn said, probably over-thinking the whole concept.

By now they were only four blocks away from the diner.

"Shawn, it doesn't matter what my father thinks right now. It matters what you feel. So, tell me, Shawn Spencer, what do you feel would be the best decision? Listening to Frank or listening to your heart?" Juliet asked, honestly thinking that Shawn was just baffled by what Frank had said and wanted to tell her without actually believing that proposing to her would be the right thing to do.

"That's the thing, Jules. He made me do my research and my thinking; which I rarely ever do, for the record. He got me to wondering if maybe he was right. Without you in my life I have no idea where I'd be. I have no idea if I'd be the sleaze that, I admit, I used to be. I have no idea if I would be in prison and without you I may have never met Despereaux. I would never be able to say that I'm with the woman of my dreams. I would never be able to say that I came back to Santa Barbara full of purpose and believing that something good was going to come. Jules, if it weren't for you, I would most likely be living in a dump somewhere away from Santa Barbara where my friends and family are. God knows if I'd even be alive!" Shawn exclaimed, pouring all of his feelings out there for Juliet. The woman just stood there in a deep, thoughtful, stunned silence. When she wouldn't do anything, Shawn continued talking. "Look, Jules, what I'm trying to say is that... If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to say that I'm happy and living the life that I've always wanted and dreamed of," Shawn explained. Then he whispered quite loudly, "Man, that sounded way sappier out loud than it did in my hand." At that statement, Juliet just laughed. "Jules, this isn't funny. This is supposed to be 'a serious Shawn moment' here." The detective stopped her laughing upon hearing the seriousness in the psychic detective's voice.

"I know that I can be childish and immature at times," Shawn started, but, when Juliet gave him an amused yet stern glance, he said, full of defeated, "okay, practically all the time. But you put up with me and I'm getting better at being more grown-up, I really am. I'm going to be a kid that can be more mature for once. I'm not really a commitment-phobe anymore and I'm happy with that, otherwise this part of the conversation would never have existed."

"Cut to the chase, Shawn," Juliet urged, not completely sure of where this was going, quite yet.

"I'm sober when I'm saying this so please take that into account," Shawn begged. "I've never been this sappy before so I'm just going to put all of my sap into this conversation and then only use parts of my sappiness at other times that are actually called for, unlike this one may be." By now they were in front of the diner and Shawn was trying to hurry up what he was saying before Juliet and Lassiter left for the SBPD. "Anyways, the point of what I'm trying to say is that... You have changed me for the greater good and most people thought that that would never be possible, including myself, but you changed that. You've made me the best man I could ever be. You've been there for me through everything and I really hope that we, not just you but me too, could help each other get through everything there is to come."

Shawn cleared his throat and then went on to end the conversation, that was mostly one-sided, "Juliet, you have been my better half since we got together." He then thought about it and said, "Well, your tied with Gus because he's my black stallion, but that's beside the point right now. Juliet Lynn O'Hara, we have been together for a while now and it's gotten to the point where I think we're both mature enough to know and express our love for each other and I want to be able to show you my love and express it to you for the rest of our God-forsaken lives."

He then proceeded to get down on one knee. Carlton saw the movement from inside the diner and couldn't believe his eyes when he realized that it was his partner and Shawn. He put down his money at the table and raced outside. One side of him was happy for O'Hara and he wanted her to be with the one she truly loved, but the other part of him was partially jealous and wanted the old, young, innocent seeming partner he used to have. And what if she would say No? Shawn would be so upset and Carlton didn't really want Shawn going to him for advice or just a shoulder to lean on, if he ever would, and he didn't want Juliet to be so torn because she was so unready for it but so touched at the same time.

"So, Detective, what d'ya say? Will you marry me?" Shawn asked, holding out the ring, not just any ring, but his grandmother's ring, in the box that Frank had decided to give him.

It was too late for Carlton to react and ruin the moment. The detective went with the first option and watched on when Juliet said Yes and nodding her head up and down violently. For a second there, he almost thought that she was going to cry, but she held her tears in.

"Yes, Shawn. Yes. Of course!" Juliet said in a loud whisper as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Instead of getting out of his position like a normal person would, Shawn somehow managed to bounce up and land on both of his feet. He looked around and almost said, or asked, "Did you see that?!", but he didn't have any time to before Juliet's mouth covered his.

He settled his hands on the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

People were clapping and cheering. Then, an awkward man, probably somewhere in his twenties, if not early thirties, watched on in awe from his comic book which was nestled neatly on the table where he sitting. The young man said, "This is awesome."

The happy couple broke apart and looked over at him. The voice and the words sounded fairly familiar to them.

Shawn's arm was around Juliet's waist and she grabbed onto his hand which was on her hip. When they saw the awkward man's face, he jumped up and started to run away. He then ran back, grabbed his comic book, and was on the run again.

"Was he stalking us?" Shawn asked, creeped out yet, almost, pleased at the thought.

"I don't know... But that's really weird," Juliet agreed. Just to be on the safe side, she called over to Lassiter. "Carlton, can you go catch that guy? We think he might be a stalker."

Without any questioning, the head detective ran after the younger man, who was sure to stop running sometime soon. "Hey, you! Nerdy, guy. Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" Lassiter yelled.

"All of your facial parts are in the right spots, baby," Shawn said affectionately quoting what he had said once before on a retreat they had taken.

"I love you too, fiancé," Juliet said, jumping at the urge to call him fiancé for the first time.

"Fiance? I like that. I love you even more, fiancée," Shawn laughed.

The two were still in the same spot and position as when they had seen the man.

Shawn tilted his head around and a little bit down and kissed Juliet on the lips.

* * *

_What'd y'all think? Was this really weird and uncalled for? Was this out of character? Or do you think that this was just pure awesomeness or something? Please review and tell me what you think! ***Love and Constructive Criticism are accepted* **_


End file.
